Slab
A Slab is a Block that takes up the space of half a block. Placing two slabs on one another will form a full block. They were added in Update 0.1.0. Types The different variants of Slabs and the respective versions they were added in: * Update 0.1.0 – Wood (Oak) * Update 0.3.2 – Stone, Brick, Cobblestone * Update 0.6.0 – Sandstone, Stone Bricks * Update 0.7.3 – Nether Quartz * Update 0.8.0 – Birch, Spruce, Jungle * Update 0.9.0 – Acacia, Dark Oak * Update 0.14.0 – Red Sandstone * Update 1.0 – Purpur * Update 1.3 - Prismarine, Dark Prismarine, Prismarine Bricks *Update 1.9 - Stone, Granite, Polished Granite, Diorite, Polished Diorite, Andesite, Polished Andesite, Mossy Stone Bricks, Moss Stone, Smooth Sandstone, Smooth Red Sandstone, Smooth Quartz, Red Nether Brick, and End Stone Brick. Obtaining Slabs can be obtained by Crafting them in a Crafting Table. In addition to being Crafted; *Stone Slabs can be found in Village blacksmiths and butchers. *Sandstone Slabs can be found in Desert Villages, Desert Temples, and Desert Wells. *Spruce Slabs act as tabletops in the interior of Igloos. Crafting *2 Quartz Slabs => 1 Chiseled Quartz *2 Sandstone Slabs => 1 Chiseled Sandstone *2 Red Sandstone Slabs => 1 Chiseled Red Sandstone *2 Stone Brick Slabs => Chiseled Stone Bricks *2 Purpur Slabs => 1 Purpur Pillar *3 Glass + 3 Nether Quartz + 3 Wooden Slabs => 1 Daylight Sensor *6 Sticks + 1 Stone Slab => 1 Armor Stand *3 of any block above => 6 Slabs Usage All Slabs can mainly be used for decoration. They can also be used as Crafting ingredients; most Slabs can be used to Craft their Chiseled forms of their respective Block type. Also, all Wooden Slabs can be used to Craft Daylight Sensors. Trivia *Before Update 0.13.0, the Stonecutter was used to craft the Stone variants. *Mobs cannot spawn on slabs. *Slabs are also called Half Slabs or Half Blocks. *Slabs are a little smaller than End Portal Frames. *The Nether Brick Slab's texture was brightened after Update 0.14.2. *Stone Slabs are found naturally on Blacksmith roofs, and the counters in Butcher shops in Villages. *If a block is placed on top of a Slab, it will appear to be floating. *Placing Slabs under Water will create an Airlock. *As of Update 0.11.0, the Player can use Andesite, Diorite, or Granite to make Stone Slabs. *Before Update 0.14.0, if a Creeper exploded on a slab, it would destroy nothing but the slab. *Light can pass through slabs, meaning if the Player puts Torches or Glowstone underneath, there will still be light. *Two different slabs will not stack; for instance, a Stone Slab cannot be placed directly on a Cobblestone Slab, and when placed the Stone Slab will appear to be floating. *Putting slabs over ice, or packed ice will have no affact and the player will still slip. * There is a bug that causes mobs to spin in circles when they walk over a slab. *When two slabs of the same type are placed on top of each other, they will form a full block of whatever the slab is made out of. **However, when broken, it will not drop the block. Gallery See Slab/Gallery. Category:Blocks Category:Craftable Category:Craftable Blocks Category:Naturally Spawning Blocks/Items Category:Wood Category:Fuel Category:Update_0.1.0 Category:Translucent Category:The Overworld